This invention relates in general to wireless communication systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for establishing synchronization with a synchronization signal.
A digital communication receiver must establish synchronization with a received signal before decoding the information in the received signal. One synchronization technique has been to perform a plurality of cross-correlations between a known synchronization pattern and the received signal, each cross-correlation calculated for a different portion of the received signal, until a point of highest correlation is detected.
Some systems, such as Bluetooth, utilize rather lengthy synchronization signals, causing a straightforward calculation of the cross-correlation values to require large amounts of memory and processing. Such a requirement is undesirable, especially in portable, battery-powered devices.
Thus, what is needed is an efficient method and apparatus for establishing synchronization with a received signal. Preferably, the method and apparatus will not require large amounts of memory and processing.